In a Perfect World
by Adelaide205
Summary: Fenris and Hawke have settled into a comfortable life; how long that comfort will last remains to be seen, however. In such a fleeting world, one must capture happiness and nurture it until the very last breath. Fenris is unsure of what his life in the future will look like, but what he knows is that he will continue on at Hawke's side.


_Fabulous readers: have some fluff with marriage proposals and talks about having a family, along with some meat and potatoes with those years between Dragon Age Two and Inquisition. I intend to have this fanfiction work well into the Inquisition time span so buckle up friends. This is something I found in my back stock whilst looking through my old writing. I liked it so much that I decided to pick it up again and continue with it! _

Fenris woke with a jolt. The dull aching in his markings caused him to shift uncomfortably under his warm cocoon of covers. Outside of which, cold air loomed around him. Morning light cast its golden glow onto the dust in the air causing the room to come to life with a dazzling display of glistening light. He wondered briefly about how he was once able to stand the dark, dismal display in the mornings at his previous home. He rolled over and lazily glanced over at the other body that occupied his bed. The man laying next to him was fast asleep. His facial muscles were relaxed and unburdened by the strain of thought.

It had been a year since they had reestablished their relationship. He was thankful for that; the last three years had been hard on the elf; he could only imagine what it had been like for Hawke. Fenris shook the thoughts out of his head. There was no use dwelling on the past. What was done was done. Their relationship was now as strong as ever. He was thankful for his small treasures in life. Had someone told him that he would be content to be a life partner to a certain refuge from Ferelden, he would have not believed him.

Quietly, the elf left the warmth and comfort of the bed to toy around with the matches at the fire place. The brisk morning air caused Fenris to fumble with the matches in his hand. The cold made his markings ache dully and in return his fingers tripped over themselves with a pained numbness. He cursed under his breath before he finally struck a light and cast it onto some bits of paper he crumpled into the fire moments before.

Fenris watched silently as the flames hungrily consumed their appetizer before they finally nibbled at the log that lay uselessly in the hearth. He shivered and inched closer to the pitiful fire. He held his hands only inches away from the tiny flames and waited for the aching to let up.

Originally he had woken up to start his day. But after feeling the state of things for himself he fancied returning to his bed.

He stood and turned to retreat when he realized that his lover had already woken and was standing behind him.

"Having some trouble, darling?" he asked.

Fenris's features flushed at the use of a pet name. He was still not used to the idea actually being called names out of love rather than sarcasm. He looked at the straight lines on his palm. "It is these damned markings," he scowled, "they cause me substantially more amounts of pain when it is cold."

"I'll draw you up a hot bath and you can soak for a while until the pain stops then," Hawke complied as he turned. Fenris lifted up his hand in protest, but Hawke had already disappeared from the room. Fenris followed Hawke out into the hall and down the stone steps. Being outside of the room was worse. He though he might as well have rolled around in the snow while he was at it.

"I do not need for you to draw me a bath," he protested behind Hawke. "I am perfectly capable of getting that myself," he said not wanting to bother Hawke with his problems.

Hawke waved him off. "Fine then," Hawke said, "I'm getting some bath water prepared for myself. Fenris, would you care to join me?" he rephrased.

Fenris stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall and coughed. "I don't think _that _is the best remedy for my aching," he said curtly.

"I'll give you a good message then, shall I?" Hawke hummed as he entered the kitchen and opened the pantry door in search of fire wood for the kitchens fireplace.

"You are hopeless to argue with," Fenris exclaimed as he grabbed for the kettle.

"Then don't try to argue with me," Hawke laughed which only made the elf's ears turn a deep shade of red. The bath was prepared in a timely fashion and Fenris stood resisting the urge to shiver on the stone floor of the kitchen. Hawke hooked his finger in between the elf's smooth flesh and the the waist band of his of his skin-tight leggings. He tugged gently.

"Well aren't you going to get undressed?" he asked. Fenris complied by slipping out of his underclothes with elegant ease. The cold air lapped at his bare flesh and he haistly sought the comfort of the hot bath water. Hawke slid in after him. The tub was way to small for two men, but thankfully, Fenris was only the size of half of a human. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed as small waves patted against his aching body.

Hawke waisted no time in comforting the elf and began scooping handfuls of water onto Fenris's body. Fenris sighed and lay his face against his knees. Hawks strong hands clasped his shoulders and messaged. Fenris winced but soon relaxed as the muscle gave way and ceased to ache. "Thank you, Adeliade," he said. His voice was muffled against his knees. He wasn't sure if Hawke was able to understand what he even said, but he was too lazy to life his head.

A few minutes passed by and Hawkes therapy brightened Fenris's mood considerably. He leaned back into the man's broad chest and released sigh of content. Droplets of water that had once been warm now dripped slowly down his cheek and became like ice on his skin.

He closed his eyes and consecrated on the feeling of the cold droplet that danced its way down his face. The feeling sent shivers down his back. Hawke lifted his hand out of the water and brushed Fenris's bangs aside. Fresh water dribbled from Fenris's hair and traveled down his skin. His nose stung with cold and he screwed up his face trying to relieve it of its frigged torment. Finding no release, he turned around awkwardly in the small basin. Sitting on his knees, he leaned his face into the crook of Hawke's neck. A new part of his body that had not yet been revealed to the cold air twitched as the muscles began to wake from their relaxed stupor causing Fenris to shrink his body into the comfort of the water.

"I'm sorry. But you're being extra cute this morning," Hawke laughed has he wrapped his arms around Fenris's lithe body. Fenris snorted.

"I am many things, Hawke, but cute not one of them."

"Adorable?" Hawke suggested.

"Synonyms are just as equally unacceptable," Fenris said as he pulled away from Hawkes embrace and stood up. "I will get started on breakfast. Is there anything you'd like?" he asked as he stepped out of the tub and grabbed for a towel.

Hawke stretched lazily in the basin and yawned. "That depends," he started, "are you on the menu?" he asked with a dumb sort of suave look on his face.

Fenris's brows furrowed. As he gazed at Hawke's expression. He wondered what part of Hawke it was that he found attractive because that face was certainly not something he dreamed about when he first craved the young rouge. "Cheese and bread it is," he said with a certain growl in his voice.


End file.
